Ghost Whisperer
by wolfgirl892
Summary: Kaoru has been able to see ghost ever since he was young, keeping it a secret from everyone including Hikaru.But what happens when a new ghost appear and terrorizes the school? I dont own ouran highschool host club or their characters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Kaorus POV

They were here again, I could hear them moving around. Feel them move by my bed and beg me to notice them. I ignored them, or atleast I tried to. Their constant pleas and cries always made the hairs on my neck stand and made my eyes prick with tears. You would think that I would be use to this by now considering I've been hearing and seeing ghost since I was five, but they still got to me sometimes. Sometimes I would talk to them, try to help them, but times like tonight when I just wanted to sleep or was just plain tired I pretended not to see them. The fact that I can see ghost and talk to them is my biggest secret no one knows about, not even Hikaru. There have been times where I would slip and say something to a ghost while he was around and he would give me a look since to him it looked like I was talking to myself. There was one episode I had when I first started to see ghost when I was five and I was scared beyond belief.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the corner of my room, my hands covered my ears and my eyes were shut tightly and I was shaking badly. At first all I saw was shadows that would slide across the wall and I thought was just the trick of the eye but as the day went by the more divine and scary the ghost looked. Now it was night and the ghost that was haunting my home had noticed that I could see him. He would follow me trying to get my attention no matter how fast I ran or how hard I begged him to just leave me alone he just kept bothering me. Now its night and I was where I was at now, trying to block the ghosts voice and tried to muffle the sobs that were racking through my body. 'C'mon kid, join me. I'm so lonely all by myself, it'll just take a minute depending on how you do it.' He's beem saying that all day and I tried my hardest not to listen to him. Because of my sobs and the fact I was covering my ears I didnt hear Hikaru enter our room. _

_"Kaoru?" I heard his voice, and felt him wrap his arms around me in a hug. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" He asked concerned. I just sobbed into his chest, unable to speak. He rubbed my back soothingly and told me words of comfort. Eventually the ghost left and my sobs quited, and the tears stopped falling. Hikaru smiled down at me and I just yawned, exhausted. "C'mon, lets go to bed kao-kao." I just nodded and he helped me over to our bed. We lay down under the blanket and I snuggled up against Hikaru who in return wrapped his arms around me. "In the morning will you tell me what made you so scared?" I nodded sleepily as sleep overcame my mind._

_End Flashback_

I never did tell him why I was scared, and after a while he had stopped asking. As the years went after that first incident I started getting used to the ghost, although they can get annoying and honestly some look absolutely horrifying to me. Some will look normal, but others will look like the kind of ghost that you would see in horror movies. However the ghost in my room tonight was an annoying one. The ghost in my room right now was the very first ghost I ever saw, that same ghost from when I was five, eleven years ago. No matter how many times I told him to leave me alone he wouldn't listen. So now I tried to ignore him and for a while it seemed to work, but tonight when I went to bed he showed up and wouldnt leave me alone. Now it was three o'clock in the morning and I was frustrated beyond belief. After a couple of more seconds of his talking I snapped. I turned to face the irritating ghost, glarring angrily at him. He wore what he always wore, a white buisness shirt with black dress pants and shoes. His short brown hair looked windblown and glasses sat lazily infront of his dead brown eyes. His name was Hibiki. He smirked at me and I glared harder at him.

"What is your problem! I'm trying to sleep here." I hissed angrily at him. He chuckled which irritated me more. I swear I would've thrown a pillow at him if it wouldn't go right through him.

"I heard those maids of yours talking about their uncle. Apparently after a couple of days of sleep deprivation he collapsed and became ill. I heard them saying something about how lack of sleep can kill a person so I'm going to try it out." He said happily. Did I mention that he wanted me dead yet? Apparently he's lonely and wants a friend who's dead just like him, but instead of leaving me alone and go find some other ghost to bother he seems convinced that I should be his dead friend. The moron.

"Seriously? Cant you figure an other way to kill me off? A less irritating one?" I asked flopping back down against my pillows. I closed my eyes but before I could fall into blissful sleep Hibiki started talking about random things and shook the bed. I groaned. If Hikaru and I still shared a room this wouldn't be happening. For some reason Hibiki didn't bother me as much when Hikaru was around, I think it was because he knew I wasn't going to aknowledge him when I was around other people. But ever since Hikaru and I started expanding our worlds and Hikaru was spending more time with Haruhi, Hibiki has been bothering me alot more. Sometimes I wished Hikaru knew my secret that way I wouldn't have to go through this all by myself, but I knew that if I told him he would think I was crazy and I would be locked up in a mental hospital all alone.

By the time the maids came to wake me up for school I was about to crack. Not getting a wink of sleep last night I was in a terrible mood. After getting dressed and having the maids bring me some coffee I was ready to go. Hikaru was waiting for me in the car, and as slammed the door shut and took a huge gulp of coffee he gave me a worried look.

"Koaru, are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." I lied, taking another sip of my coffee. Hikaru didn't look convinced, but he didn't push the subject. The ride to school was quiet, I didn't feel like talking and I think Hikaru could feel my irritation so he didnt bother me, which I appreciated. When we finally reached school I had finished my coffee and wanted nothing more than to lay down somewhere and sleep. Hikaru and I walked into class and I went strait to my seat plopping down into my chair placing my head on my arms. I heard Hikaru move to his seat where he started up a conversation with Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi"

"Hi Hikaru. Is Kaoru alright?" I didn't bother lifting my head to aknowledge her, I was to tired.

"He's fine, I think he's just tired." Hikaru answered. I knew he was looking at me but I didn't care.

"Tired? Did he not get enough sleep last night?" I didn't hear a response from Hikaru so I assumed he shrugged.

The teacher came into the classroom and after chiding me to sit up class began. My eyes kept drooping shut and it took every thing in my power to not fall asleep in class. Hikaru kept glancing at me every few minutes, worried. I would give him a reassuring look and then go back to trying to stay awake. Finally when the teacher said that she was giving us the rest of class to study my head dropped back to my desk as if it were made of lead. No one bothered me and if anyone tried to talk to me Hikaru told them that I was tired and to not bother me which I was thankful for. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

Hikarus POV

Kaoru had fallen asleep. He sat there at his desk, his head resting in his arms, snoring lightly. I knew he was tired from the moment I saw him this morning. He had dark rings under his eyes and looked horrible. It made me wonder if he got any sleep at all last night. Haruhi was actually using her time to study so I was left alone without anyone to talk to. When the bell rang for our next class to begin I turned my attention back to the front of the classroom. The teacher walked up to the board and started writing random equations that we were suppose to solve. I quickly wrote the equations and solved them easily. I glanced over at Kaoru to see how he was doing only to see that he still had his head down sleeping. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't notice-

"Mr. Hitachiin!" The teacher said. I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I asked trying to get her attention off Kaoru. She glared at me.

"Not you, your brother. Kaoru Hitachiin!" She yelled again. Kaoru jolted up in his seat and quickly wiped his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "Do not fall asleep in class again. If you fall asleep again I'll give you a detention slip. Understand?" Kaoru nodded sleepily and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Class continued and I went back to doing my work. I would occasionally glance at Kaoru who's eyes kept drooping and he wrote lazily in his notebook.

Our next two classes seemed to take forever, and when the bell finally rang for lunch I got up from my seat and walked over Kaoru who's head was hanging down tiredly. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Koaru? C'mon I'm taking you to the nurse." I said, picking up his bag. He shook his head lightly and I smiled at him. "Just go to the nurse and rest there. Please, for me Kao-kao?" I asked using his nickname. He never could say no to me when I used it. He sighed so I took that as a yes. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the nurses office, carrying our bags in my free hand. When we arrived to the nurses office I led Kaoru strait to one of the vacant beds in the room. I laid him down, and tucked him in comfortably. "T'anks Hika." Kaoru mumbled before falling asleep. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "No problem Kao." I leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Um, can I help you?" I turned and saw the school nurse standing by her desk, clipboard in hand.

"Oh, is it alright if my brother sleeps here? I dont think he got any sleep last night." The nurse walked over and took a look at Kaoru. After looking at the darks bags under his eyes she smiled.

"Sure, I dont have a problem with it." I thanked her, and left. The rest of the day went by slow without Kaoru there, but I managed to make it through by talking to Haruhi. When it was time for Host Club I wasn't going to go, but reconsidered fearing what Kyoya would do if I skipped out. Besides I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't mind if I let him sleep for a little bit longer.

Kaorus POV

Crying. Someone was crying. My eyes opened slowly, and I blinked my eyes to get rid of the blurryness. I sat up and looked around, not knowing where I was at first until I remembered that Hikaru had brought me to the nurse. I looked for the source of the crying and spotted a small girl sitting, curled up on the floor. She looked deathly pale, and her middle school outfit was soaked, along with the rest of her. 'She's a ghost.' I realized. I looked around the room to see if there was anyone else here, but it was empty. Slowly, I got out of bed and made my way over to the crying ghost. I kneeled down next to her, but she didn't take any notice of me. "Um, are you alright?" Stupid question I know, considering she's, well... dead. She stopped crying and slowly looked up at me with teary eyes.

_"You can see me?"_ She asked. I nodded and she looked confused. _"But how? No else can see me, how can you?" _

"I don't know." I told her. "Are you all right?" She looked like she was about to cry again which made me nervous. I never did know how to comfort a ghost.

_"I don't wanna be dead, I shouldn't be dead." _She sobbed. I gave her a symbathetic look.

"How did you die?" It was obvious how she died by looking at her drenched clothing, but sometimes it helped a ghost to get over their deaths by talking about it. She sniffled and began to talk.

_"I was walking by one of the school pools when I fell in. I dont know how to swim and no one was there to help me so I drowned." _She cried. I gave her a sad look, what a horrible way to die. Scared and alone.

"How sad, you must've been so scared." I whspered and she cried harder. "Whats your name?"

_"Airi Megumi." _She whimpered. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Airi, when you died, did you see any kind of light? Do you see it now?" She nodded and I sighed in relief. "Airi you have to go into the light." She she shook her head no, and gave me a frightened look.

_"No! I don't know whats in there, I'm scared." _She said, tears flowing down her cheeks. My hand reached out and it hovered over her cheek since I couldn't touch her with out phasing through her.

"You need to go into the light, it's where you belong now." I told her. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before nodding. She stood up and walked to where I guess the light was. Before she left she turned and waved at me smiling. I smiled back at her and waved as she disapeared. I stayed there on the floor with a small smile on my face. It always made me smile when I helped a spirit cross over.

"Oh, your awake." I looked up, startled, at the nurse. She was standing in the doorway giving me a questionable look. "Why are you on the floor?" I stood up from where I was kneeling and quickly thought up an excuse.

"Um, I dropped a quarter but it seems to have rolled away from me." I said, smiling at her. She seemed to buy it and I sighed in relief. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She started typing something on her computer.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, still a little tired but I'll survive." She nodded and continued typing.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I didn't get any." She stopped typing and turned to look at me.

"Are you having trouble sleeping at night?"

"You could say that." I said, trying not to get to specific. I really didn't want to get to far in this subject. I mean what would I say if she were to ask me why? 'Oh I didn't sleep because the ghost in my room wants me dead so he's trying to make me stay awake at night.' Yeah that would work. Bye comfy home, and hello insane asylum. But thankfully she didn't, she just asked if I wanted some sleeping pills to help me at night and I greatfully took them. Lets see Hibiki keep me up when I'm in a drug induced sleep. After gathering my bag and askinkg the nurse what time it was, I left the nurses office and started heading toward the third music room.

When I finally reached the room, this school was way to big, I opened the door and stepped inside. There was no cosplay today so I didn't have to go change out. Everyone was in there respectable places and no one seemed to notice I had arrived. I made my way over to where Hikaru was sitting. He was in host mode, flirting with the girls who were swooning over him and squealing over things he would whisper into their ears. Walking over I quickly changed into uke mode. I walked up beside Hikaru and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. The girls saw me me before Hikaru turned around to look.

"Eeeh! Kaorus here!" They squealed happily. Hikaru turned and looked at me, his darkly dyed hair swishing in front his eyes.

"Hikaru, do you enjoy hanging out with these girls more than me?" I asked in a perfect uke voice, letting a few fake tears fall. Hilaru, catching on to my act, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me and fingers laced through my hair.

"Never. How could I possibly enjoy being in the company with anyone besides my darling little brother." He said in his best seme voice.

"Hikaru..." The girls sqeeled in delight, blushing madly. The rest of host club went on, Hikaru and I continued our act of brotherly love. By the end of the day I was exhausted again and the girls looked like they were about to faint. The girls left, faces red, and the hosts cleaned up the room. I was picking up teacups from a table when I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked. I continued picking up the teacups.

"I'm fine Hikaru." I went to put the teacups away but Hikaru held me in place. I turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure? You still look tired, did you have trouble sleeping last night?" He asked. I could tell he was in big brother mode, and that meant that there was no escape until he was satisfied. I smiled at him.

"It's nothing Hikaru, I just wasn't that tired last night so I had trouble sleeping. The nurse gave me some pills to help me sleep so there's nothing to worry about." It really did hurt to lie to Hikaru, but there was nothing else I could do. Hikaru looked like he was thinking about something and for a second I was afraid he didn't believe me and would ask questions I didn't have answers for, but he didn't. He simply gave me a gentle squeeze and took the teacups from my hands.

"Fine, but I want you to take it easy and go to bed early tonight, alright?" He didn't even let me answer him, he just took the teacups and walked away. We finshed picking up the place and left the dishes to be cleaned by the school cleaning staff. Our car was waiting for us by the time we left, the driver held the door open for us and Hikaru and I slid in. At first the ride home was quiet, Hikaru seemed to be deep in thought and I didn't want to bother him. I was about to doze off when Hikaru broke the silence. "Kaoru, if something was wrong, you would tell me right?" I looked at him startled. I wasn't expecting him to ask me anything. What was I suppose to say?

"Of course I would."

"And you know that whatever happens, you can tell me and I'll be on your side 100% right?"

"Hikaru whats the matter, why are you asking me these questions?" I asked, confused. Hikaru didn't say anything at first, and I stared at him in anticipation. He wasn't looking at me so he didn't see me staring but, I know he knew I was watching him.

"Its just that..its seems that you've been keeping secrets from me Kaoru. It seems that every time something happens you make up some lie and avoid the truth no matter how many questions people ask you, it makes me sad Kaoru that you don't trust me." He lifted his face and looked me in the eye. His expression looked so sad it made me want to cry. His eyes held so much sorrow that it made me want to tell him everything that very moment, have him hold me and tell me everything was all right. But I didn't, I never did and I hated myself for it. Instead I leaned forward and pulled Hikaru into a hug. I didn't know what to say, I mean what could I say? He was absoutely right about everything, so instead I just hugged him, hoping that somehow it would show how much I did trust him, and just how scared I was to tell him the truth. He hugged me back, holding me close.

"I do trust you Hikaru, I really do." I whispered into his ear, and I really did. I was just scared of rejection. I didn't want the one person I cared for most to turn his back on me and have me sent away, because if that were to happen I didn't know what I would do. Hikaru held onto me tighter.

"Then why does it always seem like your hiding something from me?" Because I am.

We arrived home and I pulled away from our hug. I started walking toward my room and Hikaru followed behind me, grabbing hold of my hand. I glanced at him, but didn't say anything. We walked into my room, I went strait to my bed and Hikaru went on to grab the remote for my TV. I plopped onto my stomach burrying my head into my pillows. I felt the bed shift as Hikaru sat down beside me and heard the sound of the TV as it came to life. Hikaru began running his hand through my hair lightly massaging my scalp. The sound of the TV in the backround and Hikaru lightly running his fingers through my hair was slowly lulling me to sleep. "Why dont you take a nap before dinner Kaoru." I nodded and closed my eyes, but right before I could enter my dream world, guess who showed up.

"_STAY AWAKE!_" Hibiki suddenly shouted into my ear. Startled, I jumped, rolling away from Hibiki and right onto the floor landing with a soft thud.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru jumped off my bed and kneeled down by my side, helping me into a sitting position. "Are you ok, what happened?" I shot a glare at Hibiki before giving Hikaru a reassuring look.

"I'm fine Hikaru, just rolled to far I guess." I said smiling at him while rubbing the back of my head. I must've hit it when I fell off the bed. Hikaru didn't say anything, he just gave me a disbeliving look which worried me. "Hikaru, what is it?"

"Kaoru, I thought you said that you trusted me." Hikaru said, angrily. I looked at him, taken a'back.

"I do trust you Hikaru." I said, reaching my hand up to touch his face but he moved away.

"Then why do you keep lying to me!" He yelled and I flinched at the volume of his voice. I looked at him sadly and tears formed in my ears.

"Hikaru, I'm not-"

"Your what? Not lying to me? Bull shit Kaoru! I know you, I know when your lying to me and I'm sick of it!" He stood and stomped angrily toward the door. I looked at him, the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hikaru wait! Can't we talk about this? Where are you going?" I cried out. He opened my bedroom door and turned to face me, anger burning in his eyes.

"No, I don't want to talk to you Kaoru until you stop lying to me! I'm going to my room so don't bother me." And with that said he walked out the room, slamming the door shut so hard the wall vibrated. I stared at the door, my heart shattering with in me. The tears kept falling and I wrapped my arms around my knees, burrying my face inbetween them crying my heart out. Hikaru had never been mad at me before and now that he was it felt like my world was falling a part, and the more I thought about why he was mad at me the more I hated myself for lying to him.

"_Wow, talk about harsh._" Hibiki said, and I cried harder. "_But you know how you can make the pain stop?_" He said and I looked at him with tear filled eyes. He smiled at me and kneeled in front of me, his hands hovering over my face as if he were cupping it. "_It'll only take one slash to the wrist and all your pain will be gone._" He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world, but I knew that wasn't the answer. I pulled my face away from his hands and glared at him.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted at him, standing up. My sadness was turning into anger that I was directing at Hibiki. "If you wouldn't have shown up tonight Hikaru wouldn't be angry with me! I hate you!" I yelled, seething with rage. Hibiki looked startled for a moment before smiling at me which only made me angrier.

"_Now don't blame me my dear Kaoru. Hikarus mad at you for lying to him, so its not my fault._"

"It is your fault! You shouldn't even be here, you should've crossed over a long time ago Hibiki." I growled at him. Hibikis expression didn't change.

"_You can blame me all you want Kaoru, but I don't mind. I think we both know who's at fault here, and it isn't me, and we both know that I'm not leaving unless your comming with me._"

"Why do I have to be the one who goes with you. What makes me so special?" I asked, my anger disapearing slightly. He looked thoughtful for second before answering.

"_Becasue you're very unique Kaoru, you saw me when no one else did." _He said so softly I almost didn't hear him. Then he moved so fast that I got startled, and fell back onto my bed., Hibiki on top of me, his face inches from mine. My heart pounded in my chest and my mind was racing. 'What's he doing?' He leaned down and move his face by my ear. "_And I plan on taking you with me wether you want to or not_" And then he was gone, leaving me alone in my room. My face was burning, and my mind was still racing. Hibikis never been that close to me before, and honestly it freaked me out.

I spent the rest of the evening thinking about Hikaru. The maids came and got me for dinner and I took my time walking to the dining room. When I entered, Hikaru was already sitting at the table, eating what seemed to be smoked salmon with white rice and steamed vegetables. I moved to my usual place beisde Hikaru, but when I sat down I heard his chair scrath against the marble as he moved his chair away from me. I looked at him, hurt, but didn't say anything. I knew I deserved it. A maid brought me my dinner and I picked at it not really hungry.

"_Wow, this must be akward huh?_" I froze, and accidently dropped my fork, causing aloud clanging noise to fill the room. Hikaru gave me a glance before continuing to eat his meal. I picked up my fork mumbling an apology and resisted the urge to turn around and look behind me where I knew Hibiki was standing. I felt my face turn pink as memories of Hibiki on top of me came back to my mind. "_Kaoru? Why is your face turning red? Are you choking?" _He sounded excited about that and I resisted the urge to turn and glare at him. Then out of no where I saw his arms wrap around my chest and saw his face in my periphial vision. "_Or are you thinking about me on top of you?_" He breathed into my ear, chuckling a bit. My face was getting warmer by the second, if anyone were to looked at me I wonder what they would think. And then something weird happened. I _felt_ Hibikis arms around me, I could feel his chin on my left shoulder. 'What the hell?' Alarmed at the sudden touch I stood up so fast my char fell to the ground and Hbikis arms phasded through me. Hikaru looked at me, startled, and the maids looked me concerened.

"Excuse me!" I said running out the dining room and straight to my room. When I stormed in Hibiki was sitting comfortably on my bed. He smiled at me as gaped at him. "How did you do that?"

"_Do what Kaoru?_" He asked, playing dumb, which I guess can't be to hard for him.

"How did you touch me?" Hibiki smiled at me, and I felt a little creeped out.

"_Come now Kaoru, you've been seeing ghost for some time now. You should know these things._" He said chuckling. "_A ghost can touch people if they want to, it's one of the perks of being a ghost._"

"And what are these perks?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed, being sure to keep some distance between Hibiki and I.

"_Well you already know ghost can move things around with some kind of telekinetic crap, and that ghost can control the electromagnetic flow in electronics right?_" I nodded and he continued. "_Well ghost can also touch people, however most people don't feel it, to them it just feels like a sudden cold chill or something. I know, 'cause when I tried to touch those cute maids of yours I went right through them and they got goosebumps._" He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Don't harrass the help!" I shouted at him, and he just laughed.

"_Those maids of yours are adorable, and since they're twins its just twice the fun. Just like you and Hikaru, although I haven't tried to touch him yet." _He continued his chuckling.

"Don't you dare even think about touching Hikaru!" I screamed at him, my rage boiling up. He didn't seem bothered though. Instead he got this thoughtful expression on his face.

"_You know it's funny. You and Hikaru are identical twins, you have the same taste, the same interest, but you don't share the same power. I wonder why that is."_ I just looked at him. _"When you think about you would think that Hikaru would be able to see ghost just as easily as you do, but he doesn't. Why?"_

"Because it's my curse not his." I said, glarring at him again.

"_Curse? Oh my dear Kaoru this isn't a curse. If anything it's a gift, you should be honored to be able to see what other people don't."_

"Gift? You think this burden I have to bare is a gift? What the hell is the matter with you! I have to deal with idiotic ghost like you, crossover ghost who half the time are trying to kill me, and now Hikaru hates me! How is this not a curse?" I yelled, my hands balled up into fist and angry tears welled up in my eyes. Hibiki sighed and streched out on my bed.

"_Okay, I admit that so far life hasn't been kind to you, but you shouldn't blame your gift and other people. It really isn't my fault that Hikaru is mad at you, he's mad because you refuse to trust him."_

"I do trust Hikaru! I trust him more than anyone." I said, whispering the last part.

_"Then why don't you tell him about your gift?" _I didn't answer him. He knew damn well why wouldn't tell Hiakru, I've told him hundreds of times why I didn't tell Hikaru. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer him he disapeared. Looking at the time I decided I might as well get ready for bed. I took a quick shower and slipped on some pajama pants. Grabbing the pills the nurse gave me, I shook out two tablets and dry swallowed them. I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it closing my eyes. I could here Hibiki, but the sleep pills were kicking in, and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont own OHSHC. Im going to start working on the next chapter soon so dont worry. XD Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! The second chapter is finally up, it wasn't as long as I would've liked it though :(. Thank you so much for the reviews I got on the first chapter, you guys inspired me to write more to this story even though I was suffering from major writers block! :3 R&R I sadly do not own Ouran. If I did there would be more twincest XD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kaorus POV<p>

My day was going way to slow. Thanks to the pills the nurse gave me I was able to sleep with out interruption, although I could tell Hibiki had tried his best when I woke up and saw my lamp shattered on the ground and Hibiki moping in the corner. I had gotten dressed, a smug smile on my face as I exited my room and asked one of the maids to clean up the mess by my bed. My smile had disapeared however when I went down to the kitchen and was told that Hikaru had already left for school. Feelings hurt, and appetite gone, I had headed outside to the limo and was taken to school. The car ride was slow without Hikaru their to keep me company, but no matter how I looked at the situation I couldn't bring myself to be mad at Hikaru. He had every reason to be mad at me, and in some way I knew I deserved it. I know that I can't help the way I was born, but I still kind of resented myself for what I could do. How come I was born a freak? Why couldn't I be normal like every one else? Hikaru was born lucky, and wasn't cursed with the ability to see ghost and I was born cursed, having to suffer thanks to ghost like Hibiki. When I finally reached the school I made my way to to my classroom. As I entered the room my eyes immediately found Hikaru. He was talking to Haruhi who was sitting at her desk nodding along to whatever Hikaru was saying. Hikaru glanced in my direction and his eyes hardened into a glare before turning back to Haruhi, ignoring me completely. Hurt constricting my heart, I walked over to my seat. Haruhi gave an anxious glance between Hikaru and I, but when she brought it up with Hikaru he simply changed the subject, ignoring the mention of my name completely. Now class had begun and the teacher had started todays lesson. Hikaru seemed determined to keep his eyes focused on the board in front of class and I stared down at my notebook, slowly drowning in my own guilt. I doodled absent mindedly into my notebook, drawing a heart and after thinking it over started drawing thorns that tightly wrapped around it. I liked it, but it looked like it needed something. After giving the drawing some thought, and comming up with nothing, I decided to risk a glance at Hikaru. He was staring absent mindedly at the front of the classroom, agitately tapping his pencil against his notebook. I stared at him for a couple minutes, wandering what he was thinking about that had so agitated before looking away, guilt clouding my expression. As if I didn't know what had Hikaru so pissed, he had a freak for a brother. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying and not think about Hikaru, but that was becomming increasingly difficult. Just as I was about to pull out my book in a sad effort to get Hikaru out of my mind, a horrible bending sound soon followed by a snapping sound echoed throught the room. A girl sitting two seats behind me fell to the floor as the the chair she was sitting on collapsed from under her, yelping loudly. Every one in the room turned to look at her and some people including the teacher went to help her as a curious chatter broke out through the room. My attention however was on the girl in the far corner. She was wearing a school uniform that was coated in blood. Probably from the slits on her wrist and the huge gaping gash on her neck. Long, greasy black hair covered her face so I couldn't see what she looked like. She was obviously a ghost. I glanced to the girl who was now standing up, looking bewildered as the teacher asked if she was ok, and when I looked back to the ghost she was gone.

Rumors spread throughout the school like wild fire about what happened about the 'defected' chair. I of coarse knew it wasn't defected, that it was the ghost who made the chair break, but I wasn't about to admit that. If Hikaru didn't want to talk to me now then he certainly wouldn't want to talk to me after hearing my 'crazy' story about a pissed off ghost. Right now I was sitting in host club next to Kyoya who was busy writing away into his notebook, and Hikaru was hanging around milord. When we had gotten to the host club Hikaru had made a beeline for Tamaki. Tamaki had looked bewildered to see Hikaru sit on the couch beside him, but he allowed it which left me to find my own place to sit. Kyoya wasn't happy about me not entertaining the guest for today, but he allowed it seeing as Hikaru and I weren't on speaking terms. My chin rested on my arms that were folded on the table and I stared lazily at nothing. My mind was on the ghost I had seen in the classroom. Who was she? And why was she haunting the school? I glanced at Kyoya wandering if maybe he would know something. Kyoya did seem to know everthing about everyone in school so I'm sure he would know something about any student deaths. Deciding to take my chances, I opened my mouth.

"Um, Kyoya? Can I ask you something?" He turned his gaze onto me, and my hand fidgetted nervously.

"What is it?"

"Uh, I was just wandering if maybe you know about any recent, or just any actually, student deaths?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at my question, and I gulped nervously and brought my attention to the table top, hoping Kyoya wouldn't notice my unease.

"Why would you want to know that Kaoru?" I fidgetted nervously under his curious gaze and quickly came up with a lie.

"I'm, uh, doing an extra credit report for my history class, haven't got the best grade in that class. I have to do a report on Ouran Academy and I thought maybe that if there were any deaths here it would be an interesting thing to put in my report." My voice started out a little shaky, but smoothed out as the lie flowed out my mouth. The fact that my grade in history was not the best was true and I knew that Kyoya knew that, which only helped out with my lie. Kyoya gave me a suspicious look before answering my question.

"There was a death not to long ago, but the school covered it up pretty well. I of coarse, know all about it." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Kyoya continued, flipping through the pages in his notebook to a desired page. "Hana Hatori. Apparently she was being bullied by some other students so she killed herself in one of the school classrooms. There was also another death, Airi Megumi, who fell in one of the school pools and drowned. The school covered that death also." A sympathetic smile appeared on my face as I thought about Airi. I had crossed her over yesterday, and the thought of her smiling and waving at me put me in a somewhat good mood. I guess that means I'm dealing with Hana Hatori. The slits on her wrist and neck would explain the way she died, and if she killed herself because of bullying then she's probably still here because she's pissed. Maybe if I find her I could convince to move on and not waste her time haunting the living.

"Do you know which classroom she killed herself in?" Kyoya gave me another suspicious look, but answered me anyway.

"Class 2-C. Are you really asking these questions for a history paper?" I laughed nervously at the question, and rubbed the back of my neck..

"Of coarse I am! Why else would I be asking you these questions?" Kyoya shrugged, but the suspicious glint in his eyes never left. Deciding that being here any longer would be to risky and just plain awkward I decided that it was time for me to leave. "Kyoya, since I'm not doing anything would it be alright for me to leave club early?" Kyoya thought about itand nodded, saying that I'll pay for it later.

I slipped out of the music room quitely so that no one besides Kyoya would know about my absence, and quickly made my way to class 2-C. Ghost tend to hang around where their last living moments were and if I was lucky maybe Hana will be hanging around the classroom where she ended it all. I walked quickly down the hallway glancing at passing classrooms looking for the right one. After running out of classrooms, I headed up the stairs to the next floor. I was about half down the hallway when I finally found what I was looking for. Class 2-C was printed on a sign above one of the classroom doors, and quickly made a bee-line for it. The classroom was dark, the only light comming from outside the windows. I walked inside cautiously and shut the door behind so that if for some reason somebody was walking in the halls they wouldn't get curious and come over. I walked around the classroom slowly and looked over the desks as if I would find Hana's bloody body crumpled under one of them. After finding the classroom empty, and bodyless, I moved to one of the windows and pressed my back to it, the cold glass sending shivers down my spine. "Hana?" I called out softly, hoping she would show. "Are you here?" The classroom didn't change at all, but the temperature did drop down which I took as a good sign. "Can we talk? I know your haunting the school and you really shouldn't be here." The classroom was silent and temperature was dropping. I shivered, walked toward the exit figuring that Hana wasn't going to show, but when I went to open the door it was locked. I jiggled the knob a couple of more times making sure that the knob wasn't just stuck before sighing and turning around, gasping when I did. Hana stood in the middle of the room, looking exactly the way she did earlier. The only thing different though was that her hair didn't cover her face this time. Her face elegant and pretty. She had high cheek bones and a perfectly centered nose that was dotted with a layer of freckles. Her black eyes were surrounded by long lashes and she was staring right at me. She was probably really beautiful when she was living and I was starting to find it hard to believe that she was bullied. I took a cautious step forward and when she didn't do anything in reaction I walked until I was only a desk away from her. Her eyes followed my every step and her cavernous gaze made me shudder. "Hello." I greeted tentatively, giving a small wave. Hana didn't respond, she just watched me silently. Clearing my throat I deicided to get to the point. "Hana, it's time for you to leave." At this Hana narrowed her eyes into an icy glare.

"_What_?" Her voice was as cold as her glare, and as sharp as a knife. I had to restrain myself from looking away from her gaze, but I wasn't about to back down.

"I know that your upset about getting bullied, which really sucks, but you can't stay here any more. You don't belong here anymore." Her eyes flashed at my last sentence, and I couldn't help but feel that I had said something wrong. The desks screeched as they were dragged across the floor by an unknown force, the lights flickered on and shined so brightly that my eyes squinted against the harsh light, and they continued to become brighter until all the lights shattered making a poping noise as broken glass rained down on us. I covered my eyes to protect them from the falling glass, but I could still feel some sratch against my hands and cover my hair and clothes as if it were dust. Hana wasn't phased though and took a step toward me, the desk that was seperating us practically flew out of her way. She stood right infront of me, her pitch black eyes staring into my gold ones. A desk behind me suddenly jolted knocking into the back of me knees and made me fall over onto the desk. My hands shot behind me instictively to catch myself and shattered glass that had landed on the desk sliced into the palm of my hands making me wince as blood oozed out the open wounds. Hana didn't give me time to recover as her hands fisted on the collar of my blazer and she pulled me close, our faces only inches apart.

"_Don't you tell me that I do not belong here you freak. I belonged here just as much as everyone else in this god forsaken place. Thats more than I can say to you though isn't it? Your here talking to a dead girl instead of socializing with your friends. You have a twin don't you? Is he a freak like you?" _Her words stung, hitting right at my insecurities and fears. For someone who looked so beautiful on the outside she was a real bitch on the inside.

"Look I'm trying to help you." I said, placing my still stinging hands on her cold arms in an attempt to loosen her grip on my collar, but it was no use. Her grip was like steel and she wasn't going to loosen it unless she wanted it to.

"_Help? You want to help me? Well I've got news for you, I DONT WANT YOUR HELP!" _I cringed at the volume her icy voice, but I refused to give up.

"I'm going to help you cross over whether you like it or not. Your dead Hana, you need to go." Her eyes hardened and her lips curled into a snarl, flashing her bleached white teeth at me.

"_I'll leave when the snobs in this school get what they deserve_." And then she was gone. I slowly got off the desk and looked around the room. Desks were scattered randomly around the room, and broken glass was _everywhere._ Thinking I shouldn't leave the room a complete mess I started flipping desk back onto their legs and moving them to their respectful places. I would leave the glass to be discovered by someone else. Hopefully they would just think a circuit blew causing the bulbs to explode, or something like that. After I finished arranging the desk so that they looked like they were never moved in the first place, I quickly made my way out the classroom, noticing that the door was no longer locked. I headed for the nearest bathroom to do a damage check, pushing through the door and walking up to a mirror to look in to it. My hair and blazer glistened from the shattered glass that clung to me. The collar of my blazer was rinkled from Hanas tight grip and the cuffs of my sleeves was dyed red from my bleeding hands. I turned on the faucet carefully, minding my injuries, and placed my hands under the warm water. I cringed when the cuts on my hands stung from the rushing water, and the water turned red as it rushed down the drain. I brought my hands from under the water and up to my face for a closer inspection. Deep cuts were etched into the palm of my hands and fingers and I could see that there was still pieces of glass embedded into my skin. There were also slight scratches on the other side of my hand, but I wasn't worried about them since they weren't even bleeding. Tentatively, I started picking the larger pieces of glass out of my hand first, wincing as the serrated edges tugged at my skin. I didn't bother to try and get the smaller pieces out, I knew I would need tweezers for that. After taking out all the large pieces I could find and throwing them away, I placed my hands back under the still running water. The wounds were still bleeding badly and I was starting to worry that I might need stitches. How would I even explain the cuts? Would they connect my sliced hands with the broken glass in 2-C? I would hope not, considering there would be no way to explain that. I couldn't even think of an excuse for my cut up hands. What was I going to say when people asked me what happened? What was Hikaru going to say? Would he even care when he's this pissed at me? I bit my lip and a pang shot through my heart. Of he wouldn't care he said so himself, he didn't want to be around a liar. Hibiki would probably be ecstatic to see my wounds, he thrives on the thought that one day my life will end and I'll crossover with him into the afterlife. I turned off the faucet deciding that the bleeding wasn't going to stop any time soon, and left the bathroom heading to the nurses office.

As I walked possible lies ran through my head that I could use in case questions were asked. Not a lot came to mind which worried me, and I was starting to wonder if I should even be going to the nurse. She would definitely ask questions and I certainly had no answers for her. Stopping my foot steps and looking at my bloody hands, I turned on my heel and headed back into the bathroom to get some paper towels, deciding that it wasn't worth it. Wrapping the paper towels around my hands the best I could considering I only had one hand to use for each hand, I wandered if the car was out front for Hikaru and I. Host Club had been over for a while now and Hikaru had probably noticed that I was no longer there. Maybe it would be better if Hikaru had left, that way he wouldn't see my hands. After tying the paper towels around my hands as best I could, and failing miserably, I headed toward the main entrance and exit of the school. As I expected the car that usually took Hikaru and I home was gone meaning that Hikaru had left me to find my own way again. Deciding that it would be to much trouble to try and pick up my phone and punch in the desired numbers with my injured hands, I started to walk home. It was a nice day out, the sun was shining and the breeze felt nice. The Hitachiin Manor wasn't far from school, but I still had a little ways to walk. But I didn't mind, it gave me time to think. Hana obviously doesn't want to leave and she was also very dangerous. I think she had an even worst temper than Hikaru, which is really bad. I had to figure out a way to convince Hana to crossover before any one else gets hurt and if she keeps on destroying school property then people are going to start running out of answers and that would be a horrible situation. Maybe If I talked to the people who bullied her I could get a better grip on the situation and maybe even get them to apologize. That might help Hana. Arriving at the house I made my way inside. The servants weren't any where in site, and I assumed Hikaru was in his room. I made my way up stairs and into mine and Hikarus bathroom. I could hear the sounds of explosions and machine guns comming from Hikarus room so I figured he was playing one of his war games. I dug through the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the hydroperoxide, tweezers and gauze. Placinging the items on the sink top I removed the now red paper towels from my hands and threw them in the trash. Listening to the explosions comming from Hikarus room I started thinking how fun it would be to be in their with him, I absentmindedly began unscrewing the cap of the hydroperoxide bottle off and without thinking about it I poured out the clensing liquid onto my open wounds. I cussed loudly and dropped the bottle on the floor, spilling out most of its contents.

"Ow ow ow ow, owwwwwwww." I yelped, shaking my hand as if it would make the stinging and burning sensation disapear, but all it did was flick blood all over the sink and mirror. Tears were pricking at my eyes and I had to bite my lip to keep them from falling. I hadn't noticed that the noise from Hikarus room silenced until I heard a hesitant knock on the bathroom door.

"Kaoru? Whats with all the noise in there, are you ok?" Hikarus voice was almost a montone, but I could still here the worry in it which made me smile a little bit.

"I'm fine." My voice came out strange, and I cursed myself. The door knob turned and my heart stopped.

"Are you sure your ok you sound-" Hikaru walked in and stopped, his eyes widening as he surveyed the scene infront of him. Blood dripped from my hands onto the floor and blood was splattered on the mirror and sink top. Hydroperoxide was all over the floor, bleaching the bottom of my shoes. I was still wearing my glass covered uniform that was probably glistening in the light of the bathroom. I just stood their like a deer caught in headlights. "What the hell happened in here?" He asked looking around, then he grabbed my wrist and brought one of my hands close to his face, looking at the bloody wounds. "What the hell did you do to your hands?" I continued to stare, not knowing what to say. I hadn't come up with an excuse yet and thinking about it now I knew I was screwed. Hikaru examined the wounds on the palm of my hand, and lightly brushed his finger over the open wounds. I winced, but kept my mouth shut. When he realized that I hadn't answered him he looked up into my eyes and his eyes hardened. "Whats the matter? Ran out of lies?" His voice was cold, and I bowed my head in shame. The tears in my eyes were begging to fall, and some of did. I kept my face down so that Hikaru wouldn't notice. Hikaru sighed, and I heard the tweezers scratch against the sink top as Hikaru picked it up and he started picking out the tiny bits of glass still embedded in my cuts.

I flinched with every shard that was plucked from my hand and heard them clinking in the sink as Hikaru dropped them in there. After he finished removing the glass from my hand he reached down and picked up the hydroperoxide bottle. Moving my hand so that it hovered right above the sink he gingerly poured some of what was left in the bottle. The liquid burned as it poured into my cuts and a white looking foam spread over the blood. My jaw clenched to keep from whimpering and Hikaru place the almost empty bottle on the counter and picked up the gauze, slowly wrapping my hand in it and making sure that it fit securely. Releasing my now bandaged hand, Hikaru grabbed my other hand and started the same process over again. I watched him as he worked, his face was set in a firm expression as he concentrated on what he was doing. He didn't look me in the eye or even glance up at my face as he worked, which probably meant he was still miffed at me. A part of me wanted to talk to him and smooth this whole thing over, but the other part of me, the one that actually uses my brain, knew that if I tried to make amends with Hikaru he would start asking questions and questions were not a good thing. As Hikaru finished up wrapping my hand I saw his eyes wander over the mess I had accidently made earlier. I didn't think that it would take much to clean, maybe a rag and some bleach, but Hikaru was looking it over as if I had vandalized the whole room. "I can't believe you made such a mess in the bathroom." He mumbled as if he were talking to himself, but I knew he was directing it toward me.

"I'm sorry." I say, and I meant it. I was sorry for a lot of things and this mess was part of the list. Hikaru doesn't respond, he just lets go of my hand and heads for the bathroom door. He opens it, but pauses before leaving.

"I'll tell maids to take care of this mess. Try to be more careful." And then he left, leaving the door wide open behind him. The fact that Hikaru hadn't pushed any questions on me both relieved, and depressed me. I was relieved because if he had asked me questions and demanded that I answer him, I wouldn't have had anything to tell him and I might have had to tell him the truth. But I was also depressed. If Hikaru didn't ask me any questions that probably meant he was giving up on me, and if he was giving up on me then that would meant that he didn't care about me. I frowned as I exited the bathroom and headed toward my room, shaking my head along the way to get the glass out of my hair. I shed my jacket absentmindedly and threw it into the hamper that sat in the corner of my room. My mind was trying to work out whether or not Hikaru still liked me and I didn't notice that Hibiki was lounging on my bed until he spoke, jolting me from my thoughts.

_"Thinking hard Kaoru?"_ I glanced at him as he stretched out on my bed as if it were his. I loosened my tie, mind still reeling.

"Hibiki, you tend to snoop where your not wanted. Have you ever heard Hikaru say anyhting about me negatively?" I asked, and Hibiki gave me an amused smile.

_"Why are you asking? Not getting any love in twin town?" _I glared as he chuckled at his own joke. _"I've heard him talk about you, but I wouldn't say that it was negative per se. Probably more concerned than anything."_

"Concerned? About what?" I threw my tie in the hamper to join my jacket. I stood in the middle of the room watching Hibiki as he lay comfortably on my bed. I wanted to lay down too, but I wasn't going to with Hibiki there.

_"He's worried about you. He's noticed your changes you know, he's not a total moron." _

"He's not a moron in general." I snapped at him, but he ignored me.

_"He thinks you act a little strange sometimes, and according to him my dear Kaoru, you lie a lot."_ He put the emphasis on 'a lot', but I didn't acknowledge it. So Hikaru did talk about me? I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. From what Hibiki said Hikaru was worried about me, which warmed my heart. _"You really shouldn't lie Kaoru, you'll end going to hell." _He was joking, and I gave him a look.

"Your one to talk, your trespassing in _my_ house, on _my_ property, and you continue to harass me no matter how many times I tell you to go." I chastised. Hibiki laughed and I rolled my eyes, a slight smirk playing across my lips. "And if I'm not mistaken that's _my_ bed you're laying on. Move." Hibiki stopped laughing and pouted.

_"But I'm comfy!" _Hibiki protested, burrying himself deeper into the sheets. I looked at him as if he was a dumb ass, which he was.

"I don't care if your comfy, it's my bed and I'm ready to call it a night." Hibiki thought for a second before smirking devilishly, and patted the space next to him. I raised an eyebrow at him as if he were insane. "I don't think so." Hibiki pouted again.

_"Why not? I promise to show you a good time." _Hibiki winked and despite myself I felt a blush creep up the back my neck. I scowled at him.

"Thats disturbing Hibiki. How old are you anyway?" Hibiki looked thoughtful for a while, as if he hadn't thought about his age in a long time.

_"Hm, I do believe that I'd be about 51 years old this year."_ So that whould mean he was about 40 when we first met. Kind of creepy.

"Thats to old for me you pedophile. Get off my bed." Hibiki continued to pout, and looked as if I offended him.

_"But I still look as if I were 35! And I'm not a pedophile, I've never touched any child inappropriately and the last time I checked you weren't a child. You've grown up quite nicely." _

"Pervert." I muttered under my breath. "Can you please just get off of my bed? I want to sleep." Hibiki's bottom lip quivered a little bit, but he disapeared allowing me to jump into my bed in peace. The days events had tired me out, and as soon as my head fell into my soft pillow I was out like a light.


End file.
